


***白雪姫***

by Anonymous



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum, Persona 4, Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey, nathan fillon RPF, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世の終わり、世の始まり、人生、正義、それとも愛情？？？だよね・・・</p>
            </blockquote>





	***白雪姫***

[](http://imgur.com/ZQ5ht1c) Byごま菓子　2014年8月31日　20：48

「お前はネイサン・フィリオンではない」と、王泥喜法介は叫んだ。法廷は黙り込んだ。彼は指摘した。みんなの視線が集まった 。彼は仮面をつかんで引っ張った。法廷は息を呑んだ。 「こいつの正体は長門有希ちゃんの再現です！」

しかし、それはいつもの静かな有希ちゃんではなくて、代わりに別の人格有希ちゃんがなんときつ過ぎるホットパンツの姿！有希ちゃんは笑った。 「私は晶馬と眠た！」ゆきちゃんは言った。 「私は一晩中、彼に乗ることができる！」

「異議あり！」と狩魔冥は叫んだ。 「状況証拠は！証人をリード！」法廷は拍手。裁判官は青ざめ。彼女は彼を餅で激しく打った。それから彼女は王泥喜法介を打った。それから彼女はユキちゃん、晶馬、そして警察の頭部は打った。彼は泣きを開始し、次の証人に持ち込ままで、彼女は彼を歌。

「ほら、ネイサン・フィリオンの足じゃない！」狩魔冥はうなった。彼女は鞭を使用していました。それは時間の初めから行うことが運命づけられていたように紙袋が部屋を横切って飛んだ。あえぎがありました。あえぎは常にありました。 

「そんなことあるかい？」法廷を息を呑んだ。つぶやきもあった。 「可能なの？」と、のつぶやきだった。

そうであった！これは、異種間のネイサン・フィリオンだ！まだら輝いて踊るネイサン・フィリオンは、深い狩魔冥の深い青目を見つめた。 

彼女が選ばれた。彼は彼女の〈共に歩むもの〉コンパニオンになります。彼女は、ケニア茶法廷の最後の検察官使者だった。彼女は肩をまっすぐに。 

「異議あり！」と、反対した王泥喜法介。 「受信者は、全くクロスオーバーの希望ありません！それ以上、獣姦を要求しません！」

「過支配！」判事は述べています。彼は小槌をたたいた。彼は再びそれをたたいた。 

「ハハ！」と代替長門有希ちゃんが言った。 「晶馬がエッチ中と同じように叩く！」晶馬は顔を赤らめ、彼女にリンゴを与えた。〈共に歩むもの〉コンパニオン・ネイサン・フィリオンはそれを勝手に食べた。遥か遥か遠くに、宇宙は最後まで研削を開始しました。 

「サプライズ証人！」王泥喜法介は宣言した。彼は部屋の外に走り出した。それから彼は部屋に走り入った。彼が性的に混乱した少年を連れていた。ただし、必要な警告は不要。まぁ、法廷内でさ。 

「被告側は、巽完二呼び出し！」王泥喜法介は轟音。 「辰巳漢字！あなたの証拠を提示！」

「性的に混乱しているのは確か！」少年は、ふてくされて主張した。 「しかし、半人半獣に魅力を感じない！ 」

〈共に歩むもの〉コンパニオンネイサン・フィリオンはクスクスと嘶いた。それは軽蔑いなないた。 

王泥喜法介は卓上に写真を投げた。辰巳漢字はそれらを見下ろし見つめていた。恥ずかしい写真 だった。彼は真実を認めざるを得なかった。 

「本当です！」彼は認めた。 「すべて本当です！」彼はすべてを説明した。 

それは悲しい説明だった。法廷はハンカチにすすり泣いた。 

〈共に歩むもの〉コンパニオン・ネイサン・フィリオンは狩魔冥に頭を突き合わせ。彼は嘶いた。それは正義のためだけでなく、思いやりのための嘶く嘆願した。 

王泥喜はうなずいた。王泥喜は正義を信じていた。しかし、思いやりも信じた。 

「裁判官 ！」王泥喜は叫んだ。 「ケース・クローズド！」

裁判官は小槌をたたいた。長門有希ちゃんは晶馬を叩いた。法廷は、息を殺した。宇宙は解明続けた。 

「仮面を付けさして！」裁判官を宣言した。巽漢字は見下ろした。ペンギンは彼に仮面を提供した。彼は手にそれを取った。茶色の紙だった。どんなに大きな性的アイデンティティの危機でも保持するのに十分に入る大きさだった。 

彼は仮面を付けた。

彼はもう巽完二ではない。これが彼の運命だった。 

彼は盲目的に手を伸ばし。誰かが彼の手を取った。それは王泥喜法介だった。 

「僕はあなたを更生させてくれ！」と王泥喜法介は尋ねた。彼はためらって聞こえた。巽漢字赤らめ。しかし、彼は手を組み合わせた。人生で初めて、彼は確信していた。 

すべてが終わった。しかし、新たな物語が始めていた。 

正義は果たされて、今夜、性的誘引物質の機能も果たすだろう。


End file.
